


What I don't know about Yuu-chan

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Spoilers ahead! This directly connect to Episode 11 of the Niji Anime, I suggest watching it first before reading this fic!
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	What I don't know about Yuu-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers ahead! This directly connect to Episode 11 of the Niji Anime, I suggest watching it first before reading this fic!

"There's a part of Yuu-chan that I didn't know?"

Ayumu's heart sunk even more as Setsuna's words echoed through her mind, Yuu playing the piano, Yuu finding what she would love to do. It was deafening, but she was getting overwhelmed with curiousity as well, was she in those dreams? Was she one of the things Yuu loves? But more so, Could she trust Setsuna's words? She knows Yuu better than her. 

Her phone rings, Ayumu didn't want to look at what the message is, but she opens up her screen to see a message from Yuu, Inviting her over. She found a small ray of hope to find her answers, and in bit she went out to go over to Yuu's place. As Yuu welcomed Ayumu inside her room, Ayumu's eyes widened at the piano inside the room. Setsuna was saying the truth.

Everything up until now, She had confidence she had known Yuu. From what she loved to eat, to what she hated to touch. Everything... But the sight of the instrument made her question what more doesn't she know about the person she loves? What more could she not possibly know about the target of her devotion, She walks to ward the piano, Immeadiately sparking her questions about the instrument and Setsuna's involvement in listening to Yuu's progress, 

"Is Setsuna-chan more important than me-"

"No"

Yuu's straight answer gave Ayumu a feeling of assurance, looking at her childhoof friend's smile Ayumu's lips slowly curled upward-

"It's something further ahead...

Her assurance suddenly shatters as Yuu continues to talk,

"I've been dreami-"  
"No!"

With some footsteps sounding, phones dropping, and a thud later, Ayumu found herself giving her childhood friend a tight hug, 

"I became a school Idol just for Yuu-chan.."

"So please just belong to me." 

At this moment Ayumu could only hold Yuu tighter, Her mind was getting invaded by the thoughts losing Yuu. She couldn't think straight, She just wants to hear Yuu's calm voice reassuring her.

"Ayumu.." The voice calling out to her sounded worried. She felt afraid of the words that  
would come out Yuu's mouth, but she needs to face this now or later.

"Yes." 

Ayumu's mind thought she was getting fooled as she pushes herself off Yuu, She got a calm look from the twintailed girl, Yuu's mouth was curled into a small smile as Yuu's right hand slowly stroked her hair. 

"Of course I belong to you." Yuu pulls Ayumu into a hug, this time making Ayumu rest on top of her.

"Did I take too long Ayumu?" 

"Yuu-chan.. You don't mean.."

"Yes Ayumu.. I knew." 

Ayumu's eyes slowly welled up with tears from hearing her childhood friend's voice. 

"I was.. Trying to write you a song.. and.. how I would.. Confess."

Ayumu then curls up on Yuu's chest... 

She was so stupid to question what Yuu was hiding and now her heart's pain slowly faded away. 

"Yuu... You dummy.." 

Ayumu couldn't help but shed tears of joy as kept herself close to Yuu. 

"Ayumu, Setsuna helped me find what I love, and it's to be writing songs and making music, but I thought that dream was incomplete, because it was missing you." Yuu says in a low voice. 

"I was too caught up with the others that I didn't notice you and how you felt." 

"But now I am ready to tell you My dream is to write songs you could sing on a stage as a school idol.." Yuu pats Ayumu's head, in which the said girl looks up at her. 

"I love you, Ayumu.."

"You took too lang Yuu-chan..."

"I'm sorry.. ahahaha.." 

"Promise you'll tell me more about your dreams?"

"I promise."

"... Good.."

"So...?"

"...Hm. I love you too... Yuu-chan."


End file.
